


Epiphany, or, In which Catherine takes matters into her own hands, literally

by commatme



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome fantasy, tiny bit of comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: “You’re far more transparent than you think. Have you ever wondered if he knows? If he’s noticed anything?”





	Epiphany, or, In which Catherine takes matters into her own hands, literally

**Author's Note:**

> Is it 2019? Yes. Am I writing Steve/Cath/Danny fic? Also yes. To be fair, this is probably set somewhere in the earlier seasons, so in some ways it could just as well have been half a decade ago.

Steve thinks he’s being subtle, is the strange thing. It forces Catherine to wonder if he forgets that she has spent a good number of years working for Naval Intelligence and that, aside from this simple fact, she is in possession of a pair of eyes and a working brain. It’s either that, or he’s just so oblivious that he genuinely has no clue how strongly he’s broadcasting his desire every time he looks at Danny, but either way, it’s flat-out ridiculous.

Even more ridiculous is that she seems to be the only one at the table to pick up on it. She thought she was at this bar with a group of detectives, but she’s starting to have some doubts about that.

At one point, Steve gets up from his chair in between hers and Danny’s while Kamekona is talking. He heads in the direction of the men’s room, which is enough explanation for her.

It’s apparently not that for Danny, who leans back and cranes his neck to follow Steve with his eyes. “Hey, where are you going?” 

“Bathroom,” Steve calls over his shoulder, with a dismissive handwave he very possibly picked up from Danny.

She’s amused enough that she reaches over Steve’s now empty chair to bump Danny’s arm. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back. There’s too much here he’d miss.”

Danny grins at her and raises his beer as if in a toast. “Damn right,” he says, clearly talking about the alcohol. On the one hand, it means that at least Steve is not the only oblivious one in this triangle, but on the other, it implies that she’s the only one _not_ sticking her head in the sand. It’s getting a little annoying, but she has an idea of how to work out some of that frustration.

She waits until Danny has let himself be drawn back into the conversation, animatedly telling Adam and Max something while Chin and Kono laugh and shake their heads at him. With everyone else distracted, she gets up quietly.

She doesn’t look over her shoulder as she slips into the men’s room. Rule one of getting away with things you shouldn’t: act like wherever you are is exactly where you belong.

Steve is already at the sink, drying his hands with a paper towel, and he throws her a confused look when he glances up and sees her. “Cath? What are you doing here?”

She puts her finger in front of her lips. Once she’s assured herself that both toilet stalls are empty and there’s no one at the urinals, she goes back to Steve and starts pushing him to where she wants him with two hands on his chest.

“What-” he tries again as his back hits the door of one of the stalls, but he never finishes his question. He seems to have reached the right conclusion all on his own. He laughs a little, something like awe in the sound of it. “Really? Here?”

She flicks the lock on the stall door shut. It won’t do much to hide them if someone comes in, but at least they won’t be entirely out in the open. “Did you want to do it out there? Have me grope you under the table?”

“No.” She’s not sure if she believes him. She’s not even sure if he believes himself, but those are questions to be filed away for later.

She grins at him as she plasters her body to his front. He lets himself be pushed back against the graffitied wall and opens his legs for her to fit between. His hands slip around her waist and one of them ventures down to her ass, to pull her closer into him as she starts rocking against him. She leans up and he kisses her, which wasn’t strictly what she was trying to do, but she lets him make her lose herself in it. He’s good at many things – he’s a goddamn SEAL – but kissing is what he should have been awarded all those medals for.

By the time she breaks away, he’s already fully hard. He’s so easy, sometimes, and he’s often even easier after he’s spent a day with Danny. She pops the button on his cargo pants and pulls down the zipper so she can get her hand inside his underwear and on his dick. “Well hello there, sailor,” she purrs.

His chuckle sounds breathless. “At your service.” He rucks her top up until it’s bunched under her arms. He doesn’t bother trying to wrestle it off completely, but he slips his hands under the back of it and unhooks her bra on the first try.

“Smooth,” she says, laughing now, but also genuinely appreciative. She’s even more so when he wriggles one hand under her now loose bra to cup her breast, brushing the pad of a finger over the nipple. There’s a hitch in her breath when she continues. “Very smooth. Much better than the way you were out there.”

He’s running his nose along her jaw, pressing a row of soft kisses to her skin. It’s moments like these that she pities everyone who isn’t having sex with him. “Out there?” he questions, voice low.

She pulls his dick out of his boxer briefs and runs her thumb along the head, spreading the beading precum around. “You’re far more transparent than you think. Have you ever wondered if he knows? If he’s noticed anything?”

She starts moving her hand in earnest then, so it takes him a moment to answer. His breathing is heavy and fans across her cheek and neck, leaving her with pleasant goosebumps. “Who?”

“Danny.” She tightens her grip, but he’s not so easily distracted this time. He goes very stiff against her, and not in a good way. She takes her hand back, but doesn’t pull away any further. She uses her clean hand to cup his cheek and is relieved when she doesn’t have to work to get him to look at her. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” he rasps. His eyes are searching her face. “Are you?”

That’s enough of an assurance that he’s not having a major freak-out, so she slides her hand down from his cheek to his neck and uses the other one to pick up where she left off before. His dick has definitely not softened at the mention of his best friend’s name. “I’m more than okay,” she promises. “He’s not at all bad to look at, is he? The way he fills out his shirts-”

He groans and lets his head thump back against the prefab wall. “His ass. His ass in those pants.”

“Which pants?”

“All of them.”

She laughs, but not at him. She’s delighted that he’s with her on this so quickly. She had expected having to coax him into it gently, but she should have known Steve McGarrett would just barge ahead once he understood the objective. “He does have a very nice ass,” she agrees, not just to humor him. “The kind that’s asking for you to sink your teeth into it, right? Or would you rather it be the other way around, babe?”

The term of endearment isn’t something she’d normally use, but it works just the way she’d hoped. There’s a shudder in his exhale, so she smiles, leans close enough that her lips brush the shell of his ear and continues, though she’s not being particularly quiet. She doesn’t want him to miss what she’s saying. 

“Danny’s mouth on your dick, maybe? Is that what you want, Steve? Those pretty pink lips, one of his strong hands cupping your balls? Or maybe you want more. Maybe you want his dick inside of you? It’d be like that time I wore the strap on for you. Remember that?”

“Yeah, Cath,” he breathes, like a prayer. She’s wet, her panties probably soaked at this point, but it’s not about that. This is about him. “Yes.”

“It would be like that, except the real thing. I want you to imagine it, Steve. Can you see it?” She hopes he can. It’s an easy, natural picture in her mind, but she’s been thinking about this for weeks now. “Danny’s cock in your ass, I’m sucking your dick – I bet you’d come faster than when you first discovered jerking off. And then you’ve spilled yourself into my mouth, and when I kiss Danny, he tastes you on my lips. Would you like that? You could just lie there and watch as I let him fuck me into the mattress-”

“Cath,” he hisses, and spills all over her hand, shuddering and swearing. She manages to catch most of it, but some ends up on his own shirt, and that’s going to leave a stain that she kind of hopes someone will ask him about.

His eyes have slid shut and he’s gone boneless against the wall, so she extracts his hand from where it’s still under her shirt and bra so she can turn around to get some toilet paper and wipe her own hands mostly clean. She dumps the wads of paper in the bowl and flushes, but her fingers are still sticky. When she turns back to Steve, he’s watching her, eyes half-lidded.

“God, Cath. That was hot.” He’s so earnest about it that it does something to her.

She holds the hand that she used to jerk him off up in front of his face. “Lick it,” she says, not sure if she’s asking or telling him to.

Either way, he does it. He takes her wrist to hold her hand steady as he wets far more than cleans her palm and her fingers.

She watches him do it and thinks about his tongue in other places, both on her body and someone else’s. “Are you imagining it’s Danny’s come?” 

He lets out an almost pained grunt and laughs. “I can’t, Cath- I can’t get hard again that quickly, God.” He lets go of her wrist and reaches down for her hips. “Your turn?”

She pushes his hands away when he tries to reach for her fly. “You’ll owe me when we get home.”

He doesn’t look entirely happy with that – he’s a man of action and with absolutely zero patience – so she rolls her eyes at him and draws him into a kiss. That seems to appease him for now.

When they pull apart this time, she breaks every point of contact between them, because experience has taught her they’re not getting anywhere if they keep touching. She refastens her bra and smooths down her top and is done far before he’s even finished tucking himself back into his underwear. She watches him zip up his pants and try to pull himself together. It tugs at both her heartstrings and very different parts of her anatomy that he doesn’t quite manage – he still looks delightfully disheveled, and she didn’t even do that much to him. 

He swoops in for one last kiss, which is more of a peck, this time, before he unlocks the door. He takes barely two steps out of the cubicle before he freezes.

“Steve, what-” As soon as she steps out from behind him, the need to ask is gone.

Danny is standing there, in the middle of the small bathroom, a flush high on his cheeks and a prominent erection tenting his pants. Catherine is pretty sure neither Steve nor Danny so much as breathe for a long moment as they stare each other down with something holding between horror and shock and, in Danny’s case, very obvious arousal. His eyes are wide, but his pupils are blown.

“So,” Danny says, his eyes flicking to her and back to Steve and to her again. He licks his lips and she doesn’t have to look at Steve to know he’s tracking the movement. She is, too. “Those, uh- Those things you said, Cath? How serious were you both about wanting all of that?”

Steve lets out a rush of breath like he’s been punched in the chest.

“Very,” she answers for Steve, because it doesn’t look like he’s going to do it himself any time soon.

Danny blinks, once, twice, before he reaches into his pants pocket slowly. The movement draws her eye to the situation still making itself known below his waist. “Well,” he says, his voice only a little shaky, “what are we waiting for, then? I’ve got a fast car and Steve has an empty house with a huge bed in it.”

That seems to be enough of a shock for Steve to regain his voice. “Are you sure?”

Danny locks eyes with him. Something passes between them that has even her belly fill with heat. “Have I ever lied to you?”

Steve shakes his head mutely. He looks like he’s in shock, still, so it’s Catherine who’s surprised when he steps forward and snatches the Camaro’s dangling keys from Danny’s hand – or maybe they all are, because she could swear they all freeze for a second. 

Then Steve breathes in, hard enough that it’s audible, and grins in a way that looks only slightly jittery. “So what are we waiting for?”


End file.
